


Star Pup

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Animagus Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Puppy Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Sirius comes into his godson's room seeing what he's doing he decides to take things into his own hands… paws.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own but wish I did. Making no money   
> For entertainment purposes only.

Sirius could hear small sounds coming from Harry's room. He recognized them, the sounds of a teen masturbating. He chuckled and made his way to Harry's room and cracked the door open. He gasped at what he saw before him.

Harry whimpered, he was on his belly and humping against a stuffed toy, a dog. He'd chosen carefully as he bucked and thrusted his hips up against it. The fabric of his pants rubbing his cock lightly his penis hard between his legs as he readjusted and began humping again with more desperation. 

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. Slipped into the room and simply stood there watching Harry for a time, his own dick getting hard inside his pants. He moved to where he was over Harry and pressing his hips down against him. "That can be so much better if there's actually something to thrust into." He said gently.

Harry gasped and stilled instantly. "S… Sirius you… you uh, you want supposed to see this happening." 

Sirius chuckled. "You're a teenager, Harry. Trust me I'd be more concerned if you wasn't at least jerking off by now." He cleared his throat. "Although, seeing you humping again this, like a bitch in heat… you have no idea what that sight does to me." 

Harry chuckled nervously. "I got the humping part down pretty good, I just can't get the stimulation I need to finish off."

Sirius bit at his lip. "I could help… if you wanted me to." He whispered close to Harry's neck. 

Harry blushed and shuddered. "I don't know if you'd want to." He said quietly. "Not like I've been fantasizing about."

Sirius moved off him and pulled him off the dog toy and onto his back. "Tell me." He said. "You never know until you do."

"I want to play puppy." Harry admitted.

Sirius just looked at him, looking him up and down. "I see." He said. "Explain more?"

Harry bit at his lower lip. "Just what I said. I want to play puppy. I don't know how to actually shift like you can, but I do have ears and an outfit that look similar to a dog. I couldn't be bred but trying would be fun." 

Sirius wet his lips slowly, he spoke softly into Harry's ear. "What are you saying Harry? You have to come out and tell me exactly what you are wanting."

Harry shuddered and whimpered. "I… I want to dress up as a dog Sirius, and...well… I want you to mount me. In your Padfoot form."

Sirius swallowed. He'd wondered if that was where Harry was going with this. "Harry," he said gently. "You do realize I could hurt you like that."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Harry told him. "Please? At least, just… this once."

"If I mate you as Padfoot, you will become my bitch and I will want to be able to mate you any time I wish for it, you understand that?" Sirius asked. 

"Then, fine." Harry said. "Sirius, I've thought this over for a long while now. This isn't just an on the spur of the moment thing. I just, didn't know how to ask." 

"You want to be my bitch?" Sirius asked. "You are one hundred percent sure of that?" 

Harry nodded and leaned his head up, pressing his lips to Sirius' only briefly. "Give me a moment to get dressed?" 

Sirius moved off him completely and set on the edge of Harry's bed. "Shut the door." He said.

Harry did then go into his closet and pulled out a full body suit. He stripped slowly, giving Sirius a sort of strip tease, then slowly started to pull on the tight outfit. It had holes in the front between the legs where his penis slid into so that it was hanging out and visible and in the back where his ass would be easily accessed. He then pulled on the head piece. When he was done he slipped mittens on that had no thumb, mimicking dog paws. When he was finished, he hopped up onto the bed looking very much like a Doberman Pinscher. He let out a bark and a whine before drawing his wand, placing it to his rump and speaking words to a spell.

Sirius instantly tensed and let out a soft growl, even in his human form. Harry had went so far as to make himself smell like he was in heat. He responded without much resistance, easily shifting into his large Padfoot form and moved to Harry's backside, sniffing at him. He was still very much human, but if Harry wanted this to be similar to dog's mating, that's what he was going to get, especially when he had went far enough to smell like he was in heat.

Harry wiggled his butt a bit, the tail that was attached to his suit flipping some as he did until it flipped to the side and stayed there. He looked back at Sirius and whined, remaining still for him.

Sirius sniffed at Harry and whimpered softly as he began to lick at Harry's exposed hole, rimming him.

Harry let out a very human like moan. He whined soon after and pushed his ass out more, letting Sirius have full access to him. 

Sirius licked at Harry's hole almost roughly. Running his tongue against it and lightly pressing as if trying to slip his tongue in. He ducked his head and licked at Harry's exposed balls and cock shaft. 

Harry arched his back and whined, trying not to let out human sounds. He wanted this to be as realistic as possible. 

Sirius soon mounted. Placing his front paws on either side of Harry's hips and using them to brace Harry as he began humping against him. 

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out. Just the action of his Godfather in dog form humping against his exposed ass was more than enough to send him into a needing frenzy.

It wasn't long before Sirius' dog cock slipped out of its protective sheath and began poking at Harry's ass, seeking entry. 

Harry couldn't help but let out small moans, which he managed to stifle by biting his lip. He whimpered and shifted his own hips, trying to help and it wasn't long before he felt Sirius press inside him, he let out a loud whine, his back arching against Sirius.

Sirius let out a yap, his paws holding Harry against him as he began thrusting almost roughly in and out of Harry's ass. Each time Harry would let out a human sound, Sirius nipped at the back of Harry's neck to remind him not to. 

Harry whined in pleasure, it felt good, especially when the tapered tip brushed over his prostate. He wanted to thrust back but Sirius' paws held him firmly in place. 

Sirius growled softly each time Harry tried to move. He snapped at his neck once in warning as he continued to thrust his hips sharply into Harry's ass. He could feel his knot forming, he was about to tie into his Godson. Into his bitch! Soon enough, it happened. He gave a sharp thrust and his knot swelled, locking them together. 

Harry whined, it hurt a bit but at the same time it felt good and he immediately felt Sirius' warm cum spurting out inside him. He shuddered and whined again glancing back at Sirius as he too came from the stimulation of it all.

Sirius licked at Harry's neck. Lightly nudging him to lay down and as he did, Sirius turned so they were rear to rear and laid down as well. 

Harry felt himself relax. It was truly as if he'd been in heat. His body calming down now that Sirius' knot was locked firmly inside him.

It took close to four hours for Sirius' knot to go down enough for him to gently pull out. As he did, his cum dripped slowly from Harry's hole. When he was free he moved to Harry's front and nuzzled him. One paw going over Harry's shoulders as Sirius laid on his side. 

Harry smiled gently, he just enjoyed resting beside Sirius. He didn't realize until a few hours later, when the sunlight broke through the curtains of the bedroom, that he and Sirius had fallen asleep. As his eyes fluttered open, he could see Sirius was still there, back in his human form and laying beside him and watching him.

Sirius smiled seeing Harry awake. "If you want to talk regular, like a human, take off the hood." He said gently but with a slight forceful tone.

Harry slowly removed the mits from his hands then unlatched and pulled off the dog head piece. 

Sirius smiled. "From now on, when that goes on, you are banned from speaking human words, do you understand this?"

Harry nodded. Oh yeah, he understood alright. "I understand." He said. 

Sirius nodded. "Do you appropriately understand what went on between us last night Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah. We had sex, with you in your dog form and me in a sort of play form of a dog." Harry said.

"In truth, yes." Sirius said. "Harry, there's a lifestyle called pet play. One person dresses and acts the part of a pet usually a cat or kitten, dog or puppy, or a pony. What we did last night was partake in a sexual pet play. With you the bottom or… bitch. Now normally had you been a real female dog or human female I would most likely have bred you. In other words, gotten you pregnant. As you're a male, unless you're what's known as an Omega, which is possible usually in animagi, and werewolves and some other magical species… I most likely didn't get you pregnant since men don't actually get pregnant. However, there is the off chance you could be an Omega, with your father a stag animagus and your mother being a doe. We won't know for sure unless you show up carrying my child or children or as could be the case with the way it happened, pups."

"I could be carrying a litter of pups!?" Harry asked, his eyes widening some. 

Sirius chuckled. "Only if you're an Omega. But, we'll cross that when and if it we come to that point. Right now, we need to discuss what happened and where we're going to go from here."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He said curious to what Sirius had in mind.

"You really enjoy playing the role of a dog, don't you?" Sirius asked gently. 

Harry nodded again. "Yes." He said. "I did, and do!" 

"You know that if you wanted to, we could implement that into our everyday life, right?" Sirius asked.

Harry tilted his head curiously. "How so?" He asked interested.

"Well, we can get a couple of dog bowls for you to eat and drink from, obviously you would get human food that was prepared to look similar to dog food. And you'd have your water too. I'd essentially take care of you as your dog owner. You would have to be on your hands and knees most of the time with regular breaks to talk normal and walk normal. Anytime we wanted to, we could mate but if you want it in our dog roles I am the Alpha, I will always top you! If you ever wish to have sex in our normal human forms, then we could do that too. Once the outfit, mits, and hood go on, you're my pet dog and you will act and sound like one. Take the hood off to speak normal."

"What about using the bathroom?" Harry asked. "How would we do that?"

"We can take you outside to do your business like a real dog, or you could remove your hood and go to the bathroom." Sirius explained. "We can try both ways and see which you're more comfortable with. Next thing we need is a name. In your dog role we won't want to call you Harry. We need something to separate it from your human self."

Harry frowned some, thinking. "What kind of dog would you say I look like most?"

"Quite honestly," Sirius said with a grin. "You make a very believable Doberman."

"What kind of names would you give a Doberman?" Harry asked.

Sirius thought a moment. "Bruiser, Killer...anything tough."

Harry thought about it. He chose a name that he'd heard on a muggle television show Dudley used to watch. "What about… Joxer?" He asked. 

Sirius seemed to think it over then smiled. "How does it sound to you?" He asked, the patted his leg lightly. "Joxer, here boy!" 

Harry moved obediently and laid his head on Sirius' leg. He nuzzled it gently. "I think I like it." He said. 

"Joxer it is then." Sirius said then grew serious. "Now, this part is very important Harry… do you wish to only be in your dog role when we're here alone? When only certain people are around? Or does that not matter?"

Harry thought about it. There was no way he could willingly pretend to be a dog around Albus Dumbledore. Especially not with the body suit showing his cock, balls, and ass. And he was sure Molly would be embarrassed to death… Ron and Hermione might be okay though… he bit his lip when he voiced this to Sirius. "Maybe only Ron and Hermione, and maybe the Weasley twins for now… Remus would be okay too. I could never do it around professor Dumbledore, or McGonagall. And certainly not around Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius nodded. "We can start slow… maybe introduce Joxer to Remus first. Then we'll go from there."

Harry nodded then smiled. "Sirius, I don't understand something."

"What's that?" Sirius asked frowning a bit.

"After we were tied together, and you was cumming inside me… it was like… I just… calmed down, relaxed even. I was so… uptight and… aroused and… horny before hand."

Sirius went still, he looked Harry over and wet his lips. He took a breath and let it out slowly. "We'll keep an eye on you for a couple months… see what happens. It's… possible… but we'll see. Now, are you hungry?"

"A little." Harry admitted nodding his head.

"Okay." Sirius said standing slowly and starting to dress. "Then unless you want to stay in your dog suit, change out into some regular clothes and we'll go downstairs and grab some food. We also need to go to the store and get my new pet a fitting collar."

"Can it be black with spikes!?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius laughed. "If that's what my new little pup wants, that's what he'll get!"

Harry clapped then started to strip out of his dog suit, folding it up for after they ate. He was pretty sure he was going to enjoy his new life, he almost couldn't wait to get started. He was finally happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out why he's been feeling the way he has been.

Harry had thought long and hard about Sirius' words over then next week and soon it was Saturday and they would be having an Order of the Phoenix meeting in a little over an hour. He called Sirius into his room so they could talk before everyone started arriving.

"I've thought over what you said." He said. "And I think you are right. I think I might enjoy being your little puppy."

Sirius just looked at him for a moment and Harry began to think Sirius had changed his mind, until Sirius spoke. "Then it's a good thing I went out and got a brand new black leather with silver spikes collar." He said.

Harry's eyes lit up. "You did!?" He asked excitedly. "Can I see it?" 

"Not only see it." Sirius said. "You're going to wear it. Once it goes on, I'm the only one who will be able to remove it."

Harry nodded, accepting Sirius' words, he believed them. "What do we tell people if they ask?" 

"I'll handle that." Sirius said as he left the room then returned quickly carrying a collar in one hand. He put it around Harry's neck and buckled it then used his wand to spell it locked. 

Harry stood from the edge of his bed, went to the old dresser in the room and looked at himself in the mirror. He instantly became both excited and nervous. Would anyone understand? Would they know the moment they saw the collar? Would they assume he was going through a phase? He turned and smiled at Sirius. "It's perfect!" He said honestly.

Sirius however, could tell something was troubling his Godson, he stood and went over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will deal with any questions." He said gently and kissed Harry's forehead gently. "No one is going to think ill of you for it. Besides, I think it looks rather stylish on you. Can't wait to see you in it with your suit on."

Harry gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks." He said.

Sirius smiled gently and kissed Harry's head. "You're a good boy Harry." He said then checked the time in an old muggle watch he'd acquired he nodded. "We have a little time for play before people start showing up…" 

Harry chuckled but understood and quickly got up and pulled in his dog suit, mits, and hood. He moved onto his hands and knees and let out a small bark.

Sirius smiled, looking Harry over. "You are such a cute little puppy dog!" He said playfully. He gently ran a hand down along Harry's suited back, feeling the tiny fur like fabric that was on the suit. He hadn't noticed it before, then again, his mind had been elsewhere at the time. 

Harry wagged his butt so the tail flipped back and forth before he dropped to his side then rolled to his back, his hands curled up against his chest and his knees bent, a display that he knew most real dogs got into when asking for a belly rub. 

Sirius laughed and gently rubbed at Harry's belly, his hand moving slowly lower and lower until it was at Harry's waist.

Harry yapped and laid perfectly still. Using his body language to let Sirius know he didn't mind, the truth was he DIDN'T mind! He rather enjoyed the attention he got. 

Sirius smirked a bit as he moved his hand lower, between Harry's legs to rub at his cock and balls giving them a gentle squeeze as he rubbed them slowly.

Harry allowed it, whining softly. It felt good, he couldn't help it. He enjoyed Sirius' touch. 

Sirius smiled as he slowly circled his fingers around Harry's cock and began slowly stroking him. He hummed softly to himself as he did so. "Feels good doesn't it?" He asked gently.

Harry whined and nodded, arching his back, hoping to get more stimulation. He shuddered and whined then nodded to Sirius' question, it was indeed feeling good to him.

Sirius smiled and before Harry realized what was happening, Sirius ducked his head and the next second Harry felt his Godfather's warm wet tongue drag along the length of his cock. He whined and arched his butt up some, wanting more.

Sirius gave it as he started licking in ling wet strokes up and down the length of Harry's cock and it started to stiffen at his touch.

Harry panted some, trying to focus on not actually moaning but it was difficult. He was so sensitive to Sirius' touch today, more so than he had been yesterday.

Sirius course sense Harry's heightened sensitivity and it drove him in, and made him curious as he licked up and down Harry's cock making it fully erect before he pulled back to admire his work. "Simply gorgeous." He said smiling before sliding his lips down around the thick head and he began sucking, giving Harry a slow blow job. As he took more and more of Harry's length into his mouth until he reached the base and Harry's cum filled balls were touching Sirius' chin.

Harry whined, whimpered, and panted with each suck and movement of Sirius' mouth. Merlin, Sirius felt so good touching him like this. It was something he'd never dreamed would actually happen but was happy it was happening. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from actually moaning. 

Sirius sucked hard, making swallowing motions with his throat. For being 15, Harry James Potter was actually well hung, at nearly eight inches fully hard. That, Sirius figured was the stag part of James. He'd seen James' before a few times when they dressed in the dorms together. Slowly, Sirius began moving his head up and down along the fully erect length.

Harry shuddered, his legs spreading more to give Sirius even better access. After a bit, he was finding himself resisting a new urge, the urge to thrust his hips up into Sirius' warm wet mouth.

Sirius watched Harry's body language, his Godson was getting close to an orgasm. He pulled back off, Harry with a long hard suck, the head making a sort of odd wet popping sound as it left Sirius' mouth. 

Harry whined loudly at the sudden denial. He'd been so close! He wanted to orgasm, needed to! He used his eyes trying to beg Sirius to finish him off. 

Sirius only chuckled and soon moved Harry so that he was on his front. "On all fours Harry!" He ordered and watched as Harry quickly obeyed, rising up to his hands and knees. His hard dick sticking out proudly under him. "Merlin Harry! You are beautiful. If I had time, I'd shift and breed you again! But, we don't have time to wait out my knot so, this will have to work, for now." He ducked his head again and licked roughly at Harry's still tight ass hole. 

Harry's back bowed in as he arched his butt and shoulders with a pleasured whine. His mind screaming for Sirius to mount him. 

Before long Sirius paused, sniffing at Harry's backside. There was that scent again. He let out a hum before letting instincts kick in and he mounted, pulling Harry back to him, the head of his own cock touching Harry's hole which seemed to clench and shiver with anticipation, a strange wetness dripped from Harry's hole allowing Sirius' cock head to enter with very little resistance and the walls of Harry's ass clamped down tight around Sirius' cock.

Harry let out a whine and he pressed back against Sirius, driving his godfather in deeper. It felt so good and Harry didn't really understand why. It should have hurt since Sirius hadn't lubed up. But it was as if there was no need, as if Harry's body instinctively lubed itself or something.

Sirius paused a moment to give Harry a moment to adjust to his human size then began slowly rolling his hips. He hummed softly as his cock slid easily in and out of Harry's ass. 

Harry let out a soft moan as Sirius' cock hit his prostate, and his body shuddered. He looked back at Sirius and let out a needy whine, pressing his hips back some to get the rest of Sirius' cock inside him. If it would fit in his dog form surely it would in his human and he was happy to find out, as Sirius pressed in more, that it all did fit as he felt Sirius' balls against his ass cheeks. 

As soon as Sirius was fully embedded inside Harry's ass he began thrusting a bit more roughly. The head of his cock brushing against Harry's prostate on each inward thrust.

Harry rolled his own hips in a rhythm with Sirius, going back as Sirius moved forward, making the action a bit rougher. It felt amazing and wasn't long before Harry felt Sirius' cock throb inside him just before Sirius groaned out his orgasm. 

Sirius remained there until his orgasm finished then he pulled out and rolled Harry over onto his back, he took Harry into his mouth and began sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down. 

Harry gasped and moaned at the sudden change, Sirius was going to make him cum, and fast if this kept up. And keep up, it did. Harry could feel the orgasm building within him. An odd sort of pressure in his groin until finally, he toppled over with a loud whining moan and his cock exploded in Sirius' mouth.

Sirius didn't skip a beat. He swallowed all Harry had to offer then slowly licked him clean. "Feel better?" He asked after he'd pulled back.

Harry whined and nodded before hearing a knock on the door downstairs. He looked to Sirius. 

Sirius looked up hearing the knock as well. He nodded to Harry. "Get dressed, I'll go see who it is." He said and they both stood. While Harry started getting out of his puppy suit, Sirius went downstairs. He pulled the door open and smiled. "Remus! It's great to see you!" 

Harry smiled hearing Sirius downstairs as he slowly dressed in his regular clothes. He put his suit away in his closet then brushed his hair, not that it did any good. 

"It's great to see you too Sirius." Remus said as he stepped inside. "Am I the first one?" 

"Aside from me and Harry." Sirius sand nodding. "Molly and Arthur should be here soon as well. You thirsty? Can I get you anything?"

Remus wet his lips thinking then nodded. "I'd take some tea I think." He said, then sniffed the air. "You been spraying the house Sirius?" 

Sirius paused at the kitchen door and turned. "No, why you ask?" 

"Something sure smells good." Remus said as he sniffed the air again. The smell got stronger as he moved closer to Sirius. It was a curious scent, one Remus hadn't smelled before, not in any context he could piece together at least. 

Sirius chuckled. "Could be the cologne I used." He said, though he was sure he knew what Remus was smelling. 

"That might be." Remus said with a nod. "Oh! You might tell Harry, Albus is wanting him at the meeting tonight, what he wants to talk about is going to involve him and Albus says he deserves to be there."

Sirius nodded as he got Remus some tea. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to go get Harry."

Remus nodded then bit his lip. "Uh, Sirius." He said softly, wetting his lips. "Is everything okay?" He wasn't sure how to come out and ask his friend about the smell.

Sirius nodded. "Perfectly fine Remus." He said and turned away, going up the stairs to get Harry. He knocked on the door. "Harry, can you come downstairs a moment, Remus and I would like to talk to you."

Harry was at the door in a matter of moments. He smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Everything okay?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Everything is fine." Sirius assured him. "It's about the meeting tonight. Remus can explain more." He led Harry down to the living room. "Have a seat."

Harry set in the chair across from the couch where Remus now set. "What's going on?" He asked curiously. 

Remus gave Harry his usual kind smile. "Nothing bad Harry." He said kindly. "Albus has requested for you to attend tonight's meeting. You see, he has some things that we all need to discuss and this time some of it involves you, he feels it appropriate for you to be there to listen and give your thoughts and opinions."

Harry nodded listening to Remus's words, though his eyes were watching Remus' eyes. They had darkened several shades. "I understand and I can try to offer opinions." He said.

Remus nodded and set back, he let out a breath. A small growl sound slipped from his throat which he tried to cover by clearing it then taking a sip of Sirius' tea. "You must have been in Sirius' cologne as well." He said after a minute. 

Harry frowned and tilted his head curiously. "No." He said. "Why?"

"That smell." Remus said swallowing some more tea. "It uh. It smells good…" he readjusted how he was setting as he felt his pants start to tighten. He knew! He knew what the scent was! Harry Potter was an Omega and he was in heat! 

Remus moved to the edge of his seat, the scent driving into his senses and clouding them as he reached a hand over to lightly touch Harry's knee just before there was a knock at the door. He looked up and quickly moved back and set back as Molly and Arthur came in. He quickly went to greet them.

Harry frowned at Remus' actions. They confused him. He made a mental note to talk to Sirius about it after the meeting as he too stood and went to greet the people that were like a second family to him, hugging Hermione and giving Ron a handshake as well as Arthur. Molly of course wouldn't stand for the formal handshake and pulled Harry into a hug. "It's good to see you Harry."

As soon as everyone was at Sirius' the meeting started. Harry was situated right beside Sirius with Remus on his other side. And he could tell, Remus was having a hard time keeping focused. Occasionally he caught Sirius giving Remus a glare or at least a strange look; that would usually occur if Remus decided to touch Harry in some way.

When Harry's part of the meeting was over, he went to his room and was relaxing on his bed reading when there was a knock and Remus stepped in, closed the door and locked it with a click. Harry set up. "What are you doing Remus?" 

Remus looked to Harry, his eyes dark and full of desire and lust. A look Harry wasn't sure he liked. "Harry, I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but… that scent I mentioned earlier, is coming from you! It took me a bit to realize what it was but I did figure it out. Your body is seeking some attention. My aim, is to give it! Please, I ask you not to fight or resist. It will be quite pleasant for you."

Harry frowned at Remus' words, they were scaring him. He didn't like the sound of where this was going, not one bit! He backed up some to the headboard and eyed Remus. "What are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

Remus moved to set on the edge of the bed beside Harry. "I'm going to help you!" He said before moving over Harry and suddenly he was kissing him roughly, one hand going down between them to rub between Harry's legs. 

For the briefest moment, Harry allowed it, letting out a soft whine as a shock of pleasure wrapped around his body, then he realized what was happening and tried to push Remus off. "No." He said. "No Remus. You don't want to do this." 

Remus was stronger than Harry and within a matter of moments, had worked his hand into Harry's pants and was now stroking him quickly. "Stop fighting me Harry! The quicker you accept the mating, the better off you'll be!" 

Harry did struggle. He didn't want this. Sirius maybe, but not Remus! Not the werewolf! "Stop Remus please! You have to… oh fuck." He let out a moan as Remus' thumb brushed over the sensitive head of his cock. He began panting some as the heat in his body heightened. The brief pause in resistance allowed Remus to work Harry's pants and underwear down then Harry let out a loud moan as Remus' lips wrapped tightly around his cock. "Fuck Remus! Oh bloody hell!" He barely resisted bucking up into it. "Mm, please. Please stop, you… you have to stop."

Sirius could smell Harry's heightened scent from the kitchen and he looked up quickly. He excused himself and went into the living room where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat talking. "Kids, where did Remus go?" He asked trying not to sound concerned, but he had a good reason for it.

"Upstairs." Hermione said. "Said he needed a word with Harry, alone."

Sirius' eyes shot up the stairs and he let out a very dog-like growl. He nodded, thanked Hermione and went up the stairs, knocking on Harry's door. "Harry? Are you okay?" 

Harry whined as Remus had began bobbing his head, one of the werewolf's fingers teasing his slicked up ass entrance, seeking entry. He shook his head. "Sirius!" He yelled. "He won't stop!" 

Remus growled and gave Harry's balls a slap. "I'm just trying to help him through something Sirius." He said with a growl of lust. 

"Remus get off him!" Sirius said as he tried to get in, finding the door locked. Luckily, Remus hadn't used magic to lock it and it unlocked easily with the Alohomora spell. He jerked the door open and was to Harry instantly, he pulled Remus off Harry's cock and then off Harry completely before quickly shifting and standing over him growling. 

"Don't try to stop me Sirius!" Remus growled. "Do you not smell that? He's an Omega! He's in heat! I am going to…"

"I've already started the mating process!" Sirius growled and though Harry may not be able to understand him like this, he knew Remus certainly could. "He is mine, you don't touch him! If anyone breeds him, it's going to be me!" 

Remus went silent, watching Sirius as he protected the teen from his advances. He could have killed Sirius, sure… it was nothing for Alpha's to fight over an Omega, but Sirius was his friend. The sudden defense seemed to bring Remus back to his senses. He shook his head then looked at Sirius and Harry, panting heavily. "Oh Merlin." He took a step back. "I'm so sorry Harry." He said. "That scent. I've never been around an in heat Omega before." 

Sirius watched Remus closely, in case this was a trick to make the let their guards down. He didn't speak, he simply watched his friend. 

Harry on the other hand, did speak. He forgave Remus, saying that he understood and didn't fault Remus for losing control. "You didn't hurt me, not really." He said. "Scared me more than anything. So, I AM an Omega then?" He asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes. The scent your body is giving off is the same as a female dog does when she's in her fertile time, heat. You can get pregnant Harry. And you need an Alpha that can protect you, keep you safe, and breed you. Right now. Your body is basically saying 'I need bred!'" He looked down, ashamed of his earlier actions. "But it should never be forced. I could have really hurt you. And, for that I am so sorry."

Harry nodded. "It's okay Remus." He said in a soft tone. "I forgive you."

Remus thanked him then looked to Sirius. "What about you old friend? Can you forgive me as well?" 

Sirius' ears laid back and he let out a whimper on seeing Remus' saddened look. He shifted back into himself, got off Harry, and went to Remus; looking him up and down. "You didn't mean to." He said softly. "You have never really been exposed to the scent. You didn't know what it could do. It started up yesterday I caught him masturbating against a toy dog and I began to tease him a bit… then he asked me to take him as Padfoot and I did. I do forgive you Remus. But don't ever let it happen again."

Remus nodded and gave Sirius a brotherly hug. "I'll try not to." He said. "Take care of your mate Sirius. Before someone much worse than me sniffs him out."

Sirius knew of whom Remus was talking and he nodded. "Okay." He agreed. "Give us a little time and can you fend off any questions? Please?"

Remus nodded. "Of course." He agreed. He smiled and headed out of the room, though he promised himself one thing, he would have Harry at least once, one way or another. 

Sirius moved back to Harry and kissed him. It was a soft, deep, passionate kiss. "Mine!" He whispered into Harry's ear before nipping at the teen's earlobe. 

Harry didn't fight him. He nodded his head in agreement. "Yours." He said before arching his hips a bit to brush against Sirius' pants seeking stimulation. No one would ever know how close to an orgasm he'd been with Remus' oral treatment on his cock. "Please Sirius." He whispered the words, his cock shaft brushed against Sirius' pants zipper and he let out a moan, trying to grind up into it. He needed bred, and now! 

"How do you want it?" Sirius asked. "As your godfather Sirius Black or your Alpha, Padfoot?"

"I need my Alpha." Harry panted, grinding up against as best he could. "Please give me Padfoot!" 

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry again, pressing his hips down against Harry's and grinding back against him. "Does that feel good?" He asked in barely more than a whisper.

Harry shuddered and moaned, nodding. "Yes." He said. "Oh yes Sirius. That's amazing." He wet his lips with his tongue and another moan came out, he wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist as best he could, using them to press Sirius down harder against him. His grinding soon became almost desperate humping and he whined. 

Sirius took his cue, slipping out from Harry's legs and quickly shifted into his larger dog form. He placed his front paws on each of Harry's legs, pinning them to the bed before ducking his head and licking at Harry's cock, which was now dripping with precum. 

Harry let out a loud moan. "Yes!" He said as his need and pleasure quickly mounted. "Please Sirius. Please! Come on Padfoot, please."

Sirius snapped at Harry's inner thigh almost warning him to shut up. He took his time licking and sucking at Harry's cock, marking Harry's inner thighs with small bruises from sucking on them firmly, even licking at Harry's tight but already lubed entrance. His body having generated the lubricant once again. He placed his scent all over Harry's body. When he was done, there would be no doubt who Harry Potter belonged to.

Harry, on the other hand, was quickly becoming a whining, moaning, gasping mess. It all felt so good. Each touch, suck, and lick brought out a renewed gasp or moan from Harry's throat. He was going to cum if this kept up. He could feel the need building within his body. 

Sirius, however, must have sensed it because just before Harry could topple over that cliff, he stopped and pulled back, his cock exposed from the protective sheath, displaying that he was ready to take his mate.

Harry knew what to do, and quickly moved to his hands and knees. He looked back and whined the okay.

Sirius wasted no time mounting Harry and with just a few thrusts of his hips, his tapered cock head slid into Harry's ass. 

Harry whined and backed up more against Sirius, ensuring his godfather was buried deep inside him quickly. He needed this. His body ached for it.

Sirius growled softly as Harry backed himself up. It wasn't a warning growl or a danger growl it was a pleasured growl and it wasn't too long before Sirius was thrusting his hips roughly in and out of Harry's ass, claiming his godson, his cock grazing Harry's prostate on each thrust.

Harry shook and moaned, whining loudly as his prostate was hit each time, that alone drove him nuts and he wanted more and more. His body desperately needing to be bred, to carry a litter of pups. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes Padfoot. Please. Please give me your pups." 

The plea alone was enough to send Sirius into a frenzy. He bucked and thrust roughly into Harry, his cock claiming Harry's prostate over and over, precum dripping out into Harry's ass as his knot began to swell. 

Harry had a fleeting moment where his mind told him they should not lock in together, he made an attempt to pull away before it could happen but was quickly pulled right back against Sirius, the knot swelling even larger. It was getting increasingly difficult for Sirius to pull out and the pressure the knot caused to Harry's prostate was maddening. Soon enough he felt Sirius still as the knot fully expanded, tying them to each other and he felt the warm fluid spurt out of Sirius' cock into his ass in thick rope-like spurts, filling Harry up. Harry's ass seemed to clench even tighter, contracting around the pulsing knot, squeezing everything out and into Harry's in heat and highly fertile body. 

The thin tube that connected Harry's bowels to his Omega womb accepted the sperm gratefully as each potent sperm sought out an egg to fertilize and by the time Sirius was able to detach from Harry, one single sperm had found Harry's fertile womb, broke through into his egg and fertilized it. The egg then finding the perfect spot and attaching to his womb's wall lining. Harry Potter was pregnant by his godfather. 

When Sirius was able to pull out of Harry, he licked his mate clean then began licking at Harry's cock sliding his lips around it as he shifted back into Sirius. He gave Harry a slow blow job. 

Harry seemed so much more sensitive already and he moaned loudly as Sirius continued to pleasure his body. He knew already that he was pregnant. He wasn't sure how, but he knew. 

Sirius pulled off Harry, shifted back to his human form and smiled. "Tell me, how do you feel now?" He asked. 

"I'm carrying your pups." Harry said quietly as he moved to lay on his back. "And I want to cum so badly Sirius." 

Sirius smiled and kissed Harry's lips then his cock tip. "How bad Harry?"

"Please?" Harry asked. "Please Sirius. Please my Alpha, let me cum." 

Sirius chuckled and licked at Harry's cock. Watching it twitch with need just before taking the full length into his mouth. He began sucking hard, bobbing his head, licking all around the hard shaft while making swallowing motions with his throat. 

Harry moaned, his hips thrusting up into Sirius' mouth. "Yes!" He cried. "Yes, so close! Please!" He let out a whine of utter despair when Sirius suddenly pulled off him again. "Please Sirius! Bloody hell, please make me cum!"

Sirius chuckled and kissed Harry, letting the teen's body calm down some before taking him into his mouth again and resuming his licking, sucking, and swallowing.

Harry felt a spurt of cum almost slip out just before Sirius stopped again. "Fuck!" Harry cried out. "Please! Please stop teasing. Bloody hell I need to cum! Please Sirius, please let me cum."

Sirius chuckled watching his godson, his Omega, fall apart for him. "Good boy." He said. "But I'm not convinced you actually want to have a full orgasm." 

"Yes." Harry begged. "Yes I do. Please Sirius!" His hips were gyrating against the air now, he needed to finish off. His body was slowly calming down but that was only making his need and desire to cum, so much worse. "Please I'll do anything, just bloody let me cum."

Sirius watched him before returning to licking, sucking, and swallowing around Harry's cock, causing Harry to practically howl with need and pleasure. 

"Yes!" Harry moaned. "Yes, please! Please just...mmm… just a little further." He was panting now, his cock throbbing and he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. A spurt of cum left him then Sirius stopped altogether. 

"Fuck!" Harry all but screamed. "Fuck no! Sirius… Sirius please!" This was driving him crazy. The sheer denial, right at the brink of orgasm was almost too much and Harry simply collapsed with begging and pleas. 

Sirius merely watched him, watched his little Omega fall apart. Semen dribbled from Harry's cock head but the main orgasm was completely ruined for the teen and Sirius could tell Harry wasn't taking it well. His godson needed to have an orgasm. But he was the Alpha, he had to ensure his Omega knew his place.

Harry had to endure a total of 5 ruined orgasms at Sirius' hands. He was almost broken into sobs, with his pleas for an orgasm. "Please… Alpha Padfoot please. Let your Omega bitch have his orgasm." He cried softly as he dry humped against the bed in a desperate attempt to reach orgasm stage once again. 

"Keep humping the bed Harry." Sirius said quietly as he moved himself behind Harry. "That's a good boy!" 

Harry obediently did as he was told, to desperate to do much else, but it wasn't nearly enough for an orgasm. He jumped against his bed hard, grinning his hips down into it as much as he could. 

"That's it Harry." Sirius encouraged. "Keep going. Let's work a little precum out then I might switch to something else."

That promise was enough and Harry continued his humping against the bed. His cock pulsing lightly against the sheets. He whined as he tried with increasing desperation to reach the precum stage. On his soft bed, that was hard to accomplish. 

By now, he'd forgotten all about Remus, and the meeting. All he cared about right now was that he needed to cum. He grinded down hard against the bed, thrusting his hips hard, desperate.

Sirius smirked as he watched. He didn't provide any stimulation, Harry had to do it on his own. He did verbally encourage him to keep going. 

Try as he might, Harry simply could not achieve an orgasm this way. He couldn't even get a good spurt of precum out. He knew though, if he didn't, he wouldn't be allowed to cum at all so he continued to try. "Can't do it Sirius." He cried after a bit. "I can't cum, I need more than this. Please!"

Sirius didn't speak, but wadded up the sheets and blanket under and between Harry's legs so there was a bit more for him to rub against. "Try that." He said.

Harry whimpered but tried again, desperately grinding against the lump of bedding. He moaned, finally he was getting more stimulation, and it felt so good.

Sirius smiled, watching his Omega pleasure himself. "Feel better?" He asked gently. 

Harry moaned and nodded. "Y-yes." He said as he rolled his hips against the bedding, grinding down on it as hard as he could. His cock pulsed under him. 

It only took a few short minutes of grinding for a small spurt of precum to slip out of Harry's cock and onto the bedding. The moment it did Sirius pulled Harry off, set on the edge of the bed and made Harry straddle his leg. "Have at it boy." He said as if giving a real dog permission.

Harry obeyed instantly. Grinding down on Sirius' leg, riding it while holding onto Sirius' shoulders. Bloody hell it felt amazing! He whined in pleasure. 

Sirius hummed softly, letting Harry hump his leg. Enjoying the way it felt. "Good boy!" He praised stroking Harry's hair. "Good good boy!" 

Harry's pleasure and need continued to mount. He moaned and whined as a new orgasm built within him.

Sirius watched Harry's bodily reactions, waiting for just the right moment to make Harry stop. He carefully situated Harry's cock on his leg between Harry's legs and stroked it with a finger. "Cum boy!" He ordered and gave Harry's cock a firm stroke from base to tip, twisting his wrist sharply at the head.

Harry couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to. It was as if Sirius' very words had brought the orgasm crashing over Harry in waves and he moaned deeply as several thick spurts of cum shot from his cock all over Sirius' leg. One spurt dangerously close to landing right on Sirius' own cock. This orgasm was so much stronger than the first one he'd had and seemed to last a good while before it slowed to a dribble then stopped. Harry slumped against Sirius, head o Sirius' chest and he panted hard, recovering from his orgasm.

Sirius kissed Harry's head then his lips. "Good boy!" He said softly. "You did very good my little Omega. Now, tell me, who do you belong to?"

Harry was quiet for a bit then spoke softly. "You." He said and kissed Sirius back. 

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Correct." He said. "Now, I want you to lay on your back for me okay?"

Harry slowly moved to do so and soon was on his back, hands clasped behind his head. 

"Good." Sirius dais before moving over Harry and he kissed him as he began to grind against Harry's leg. "I'm going to mark you Harry." He said. "I have to put my scent on you so all other Alpha's know you're taken. What I'm going to do, is work up an orgasm then I'm going to coat your cock and balls with cum. Then, you're going to have to get on your hands and knees so I can coat your ass as well. Don't worry, we'll clean you up tonight before bed."

Harry nodded his consent. As long as it was Sirius, he didn't mind. "Okay." He said then bit his lip. "Uh, can we do it any time Remus is here? You know, that way it might help him?"

Sirius nodded gently. "We can try that." He agreed, then began grinding against Harry slowly.

Harry smiled and hummed softly, letting him and helping by using his own body to grind back and give Sirius more stimulation. It wasn't long before Sirius groaned out his orgasm and Harry felt the warm cum coat his cock and his balls. Marking him with Sirius' scent. 

Sirius smiled as he watched as Harry moved quickly to where he was on his hands and knees. This was a bit different. It was harder to use Harry's body to get the right stimulation so Sirius resigned himself to jerking off over Harry until he began to cum he quickly coated Harry's ass cheeks, and hole then dotted the last few spurts down Harry's back. 

When Sirius was finished Harry smiled gently and looked back at him. "Thank you." He said softly.

Sirius smiled and nodded, helping Harry to set up. "And thank you Harry." He said. "For letting me be the one." 

Harry gently rubbed his belly. He smiled thinking about the brand new life or lives that now grew within him. "Wonder how many we'll have." He said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Sirius said and laid his hand over Harry's. "I know this is all new to you Harry and I'm sorry you had to find out what you were in this way, but that's how it works with Omega's. They don't know what they are until they go into heat and many don't realize just what is happening to them, like you. All they know is, they're incredibly horny and need to be bred. I suspected it when I saw you humping that toy dog. And you were so willing to let me take you I just, I couldn't resist. And, if I'm being honest. In that moment, even if you hadn't given me permission, I would have taken you anyway. The scent was so strong."

Harry smiled and kissed Sirius gently. "I'm glad it was you Sirius." He said with a small smile. 

Usually, Sirius Black would have seen everyone off after Order meetings, but his Omega was more important. "You want your bath now?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not tonight. I want to wear your scent. Can we do it in the morning?"

Sirius nodded. "If you're sure." He said. 

"I am." Harry said nodding as he laid down and pulled Sirius over him. "My Alpha!" He said looking up at Sirius. 

"My gorgeous little Omega." Sirius said back softly before kissing Harry gently. "I love you." He whispered. 

"Don't ever stop saying that." Harry said quietly. "I love you too Sirius." He kissed Sirius once more before moving so that they were both on their sides and he curled up against his godfather. "Dad would have wanted it to be you." He said sleepily.

Sirius sighed and kissed Harry's head. "I hope you're right Harry. I hope he wouldn't think I defiled his son."

"He wouldn't. " Harry said. "He would be happy that I was with someone who cared, and loved me. The fact you were his best friend is just an added bonus." 

Sirius was quiet for a time. He smiled gently and after a bit, he spoke. "Thank you Harry." He said before they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
